Everything That Remains
by OMGThePotatoQueen
Summary: Zuko meets Zoi and her brother Jun on his way to Ba Sing Se with his uncle, and after that keep running into them. As time passes secrets are revealed and a bond is created, but how long can it last? How strong is it really? Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. Rated M for mature themes
1. Chapter 1

So, I have been on a bit of a Last Air bender kick and wanted to make a little story of my own. This note is more so a warning. I love ATLA and the humor it provides but I wanted to make this story seem a little more serious. This story takes off where Zuko and Iroh become refugees on their way to Ba Sing Se. Since the show itself skips across their time there, I figured I could use that to my advantage. Be aware the a good portion of this story takes place in Ba Sing Se but will continue with the general ALTA plot eventually. On the boat ride they meet Zoi and her brother Jun. Unknown to Zuko and Iroh at first, Zoi and Jun are also fire nation citizens who are planning to have new life in Ba Sing Se after a tragedy that happened to them. Without giving everything away too quickly, Zoi and Jun's existence helps shape Zuko in his understanding of war and what is actually, good for. The answer: Absolutely nothing.

 _"War does not determine who is right — only who is left."_

Zuko glared out at the sea in front of him as his uncle tried to conclude how amazing it was that he would be returning to the place of his greatest military disgrace as a tourist.

"Look around you, were not tourists, were refugees."

"You say that like it is the worst thing in the world." A voice said slightly startling Zuko.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Zuko exclaimed, not wanting their identities to already be compromised.

Beside him was a girl who looked to be around his age. She had medium length black hair and green eyes that matched her very earth bender colored outfit.

"Just long enough to hear you complain about being a refugee. I mean come on, it's better than being a fugitive. Complain to me when _that_ happens."

Zuko squinted at her suspiciously. "Are you a fugitive?" The girl looked from the sea to him and laughed lightly.

"Do you think I would tell you if I was?"

Iroh came walked to the other side of his nephew and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Lee, be polite. Hello young lady, my name is Mushi and this is my nephew Lee. What might your name be?"

The girl smiled at Iroh and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet cha' Mushi and Lee. I'm Zoi." After shaking Mushi's hand she went for Lee's bet he did not extend him. Zoi raised an eyebrow but simply put her arm down.

"So what brings you to Ba Sing Se all on your own Zoi? Iroh asked. Zuko rolled his eyes at his uncles need to socialize with the girl.

"I'm actually here with my brother Jun. He's sitting over there." Iroh and Zuko glanced in the direction Zoi pointed, which lead to a boy who looked a little older, maybe his early twenties, sitting in the corner by himself. He also wore earth kingdom style clothing and had a rather sad look on his face.

"We lost our parents not too long ago and made a decision to try and make a fresh start out here. What about you too?"

Iroh brought his attention back to Zoi. "I'm sorry for your loss. Lee and I are also looking for a fresh start. Life has not been easy these past few years so we are trying something new."

Zoi nodded in understanding.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, I'm going to go check on my brother. I'll see you around Imp sure."

Zoi walked away toward her brother and Zuko watched her leave. Iroh turned to his nephew and smiled. "Nice girl. I hope we cross paths again."

Zuko scoffed and looked back out to the sea.

Zoi slid down the wall and sat next to her brother who seemed lost in his own thoughts. She nudged him with her shoulder lightly causing him to look at her.

"You good?" She asked lightly. He nodded his head. "Yeah."

When night time came everyone was given a little bit of food. It was nothing great and Zoi felt had she not been so hungry she might not have even bothered with it. Jun ate with no complaint, simply content with getting food at all. In the distance Zoi could see Lee sitting with his uncle. He looked very annoyed about something, probably the food they had been given. She had a notion that he was not quite used to the simple life and was having trouble adjusting. He was then approached by another boy. He sat next to Lee and seemed to be talking to him in a way that she could tell was meant not to draw attention. Whatever they had been talking about seemed to get Mushi's attention, as he chimed in on the conversation. Moments later Lee and the unknown boy walked off together. Zoi could not help but be curious as to what they were up to but in the end remained seated. It was not her business.

A while later while Zoi was lost in her own thought her attention was brought back to reality when an apple was placed in front of her. She followed the arm the apple was being held by to find the face of Lee. Zoi took the apple hesitantly and looked around to see most of the people on the boat eating again, as well. The unknown boy from earlier also passing it out.

"What did you guys do?"

"What needed to be done." Was all Lee said as he walked away to pass out more food. She bit into the apple as she looked to her brother who was also eating and shrugged at her.

Zuko sat back down next to his uncle who munched happily on his Newley acquired food. Jet walked back up to them with a triumphed look on his face. "Job well done Lee." He said causing Zuko to nod.

"This, this right here is why me and my freedom fighters are going to Ba Sing Se. A new start. I'll admit, I have done some pretty bad things in my past, things I am not proud of but this is a going to be our second chance.

Iroh smiled at the boy. "Life always offers second chances, it's called tomorrow. We are fee to change are lives if we want to."

Zuko looked from his food to Zoi and Jun across the way. Zoi was resting her head on her brother's shoulder trying to sleep. Jun looked tiered, but his eyes remained open. Zuko couldn't not help but wonder what it was they were trying to get away from. Obviously, everyone on this boat had some type of past they wanted to leave behind. And Zuko was not sure what made him curious about their situation in particular. He assumed it was because he had not spoken to anyone else. Jet had claimed he had done some bad things in his past but did not specify which also made Zuko wonder what kind of secrets he was hiding, but Zoi, her past involved her and her brothers past involved their parents passing. Parents die all the time. It's of course sad but not usually something people move over. There had to be more to the story. Maybe it was to forget about his own past that Zuko was so caught up on looking into someone else's. There was no other explanation really. He did not know Zoi and Jun and he did not want to know them, yet he found himself watching them from time to time, imagining scenarios in his head about where they came from and what happened to them to make them leave wherever it is they came from. Zuko sighed, he needed to clear his head.

Zuko got up and walked over to the railing and took a deep breath. His solitude was interrupted however, when Jet appeared next to him.

"You know, when I saw you and your scar I knew exactly who you were." Jet began, causing Zuko to tense. "You're an outside, just like me, and we have to stick together. Watch each other backs, because no one else will."

Zuko listened to Jet as he asked Zuko to join his little freedom fighters group. For obvious reasons, Zuko had no interest which Jet seemed to take more personally than he should have. Looking over to his uncle Zuko's eyes widen as he sees him heating his tea with fire bending. Zuko slaps the cup out of his uncle's hands.

"Are you crazy! Anyone could have seen you!" Zuko whispered harshly.

Iroh frowned. "I know what they say about crying over spilt tea, but it's just so sad."


	2. Chapter 2 Apartment hunting

_"Arriving at each new city, the traveler finds again a past of his that he did not know he had: the foreignness of what you no longer are or no longer possess lies in wait for you in foreign, unpossessed places."_

Zoi let a deep breath out as she took in her surroundings. This was Ba Sing Se. The city was larger than she had imagined it would be and there were more people than she expected. Although part of her was surprised another part of her was not. The Earth Kingdom was probably the largest of all the nations, so of course more people would live there. She and Jun walked around pretty aimlessly for a good while to better take in city and find an area in which they wanted to live. Zoi and Jun were by no means rich, but they did not come all this way with nothing. Finding an apartment would be a little difficult but not impossible. Zoi was looking at some items a merchant was selling when her brother nudged her arm. She looked up at him and he nodded his head to the right.

"Isn't that the guy from the boat who brought us food?" Jun asked crossing his arms. Zoi searched the crowed and indeed, it was. She tilted her head to the side as she took in the scene before her. Mushi is she remembered correctly looked like he was dancing and maybe singing, while Lee stood beside him with a scowl on his face.

"What is he doing? She asked aloud.

Zoi then began walking toward the pair with Jun close behind. They pushed through the crowed until they came more face to face with their acquaintances.

"Nothin' like a fat man dancing." A man said tossing Mushi a coin.

"What a nice man. Ah Zoi! Zoi's brother! We have not been formally introduced. How are you two getting along?"

Zoi smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Were getting. What a...Whatcha doin' guys?"

"None of your business." Lee said sharply.

"You must excuse my nephew; a life of poverty is not one he has yet gotten used to." Mushi placed a hand on Lee's shoulder but the boys scowl did not leave his face.

"Oh. Well Jun and I were about to go look for an apartment, and maybe some job hunting. Would you two like to join us? Unless your busy with...whatever it is your doing." Zoi said making a circular motion with her hand at the two.

"We'd love to!" Mushi said happily, Lee rolled his eyes.

Jun walked next to Lee a little behind Zoi and Mushi. Mushi was telling Zoi a funny story from his past while Lee walked beside him with a brooding expression.

"So, is that just your face then?" Jun asked glancing at Lee. Lee glared at him. "What?"

Jun shrugged. "All I am saying is that it seems like your face seems to be in a permanent scowl and I am curious if that's a choice or if that's just your face."

"That's just my face." Lee said, his expression not changing.

A light chuckle left Jun. "Seriously kid, what could you possibly be so angry about?"

"I'm not a kid!" Lee argued. "Yeah you are, but that's not the point."

"Your uncle seems happy, or at least he is not having a pity party which is what you seem to be doing." Jun continued.

Lee stopped walking and clenched his fists to his side. "You don't even know me!"

Jun smirked. "I don't have to know you. I know pent up anger when I see it. Trust me when I say I've been there buddy, still am even. I don't know what you're going through, but your uncle seems to be trying to make the best out of a bad situation and I hope you realize that."

Lee shook his head and began walking again, his uncle and Zoi now a few good paces ahead, though neither of them seemed to notice.

"My sister is the same way. She tries to help, tries to keep me cool, but sometimes she just can't get through to me. The difference is that your uncle is older and wiser. He has been around long enough help. Zoi...she's my little sister. She is supposed to be able to lean on me when times get tough but it's always the other way around. We are in this together, yet in the end it comes back to me. My pain, my loss, my anger. I tend to forget about hers and I will continue to do so because that's just who _I_ am now it seems."

Though his face did not show it Jun could tell Lee was taking in the information he was being given.

"Why are you telling me this? I didn't ask for your life story." Lee said harshly.

"Because if my sister continues to run into the two of you, and I am sure she will, she will try and help you. Even if you don't want it, because that's the kind of person _she_ is. A fixer. A helper. She is going to try and help you and your uncle and I can tell just by being around you for the short time I have that you're going to have some type of problem with it."

"We don't need her charity."

Jun smiled. "Yet you will have it anyway."

"...and then he said, 'that's not my wife! That's a badgerfrog!'" Mushi said with a hearty laugh. Zoi chuckled and shook her head. "You're crazy Mushi."

They stopped in front of an apartment building just outside the lower ring. "This looks promising." Zoi said. "What do you think Jun?" When no immediate answer was given Zoi turned around and saw both Jun and Lee were no longer behind them.

Mushi raised an eyebrow. "Where did they go?" It was a moment later Zoi saw the tall figure that was her brother in the distance as well as Lee walking beside him.

"There they are. Come on guys!" Shortly they both made it closer to Zoi and Mushi and Zoi took Jun's arm pulling him inside with her.

Iroh looked at his nephew curiously. "What happened? You were both right behind us."

Zuko shook his head. "Nothing, Jun kept talking to me and we fell behind."

Iroh looked slightly surprised. "Oh, what did you talk about?"

"I didn't talk about anything, he did all the talking. Basically, said Zoi probably is not going to leave us alone."

A small smile formed on Iroh's lips. "Well good. I Zoi is a nice girl, she makes good company."

Zuko glared. "She's a nice girl who is going to end up asking the wrong questions and blowing our cover."

Iroh waved his hand unconcerned. "We will cross that bridge when we come to it nephew. For now, try to enjoy that fact that we have found friends in this troublesome time."

"Finding friends is not on the top of my priorities right now uncle!" Zuko said annoyed. Iroh gave him a shrug. "Maybe it should be."

"So, what do you think?" Zoi asked her brother as they looked around the apartment. Jun took in the place and nodded. It was modest. Not huge in size but comfortable. Better than anything they would find in the lower ring that was for sure.

"I like it, I think it will make a good fit." He said, his sister smiling in agreement.

"I wonder is Mushi and Lee will be able to find anything in this area."

Jun scoffed a little. "Zoi, in case you don't remember, Mushi was dancing and singing for coin in the streets. The best shot they have is in the lower ring."

Zoi sighed and leaned against the wall. "I wish we could do something to help."

"Well unless you want to pay for and give them our apartment, I don't know what much we can do. Something tells me those two are resourceful. I'm sure they will figure it out."

Zoi bit her lip and nodded. Mushi had an addictive personality, she knew some how he would find a way to make things work out for them in the end. "Why did you and Lee fall behind anyway?"

Jun shrugged. "We were talking and he stopped for a moment when I said something he didn't like. Nothing serious."

Zoi crossed her arms and got off the wall. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Lee is an angry guy. In all honesty he kind of reminds me of myself. His uncle is doing his best but whatever Lee has gone through...I just don't want him to take it out on the wrong people...like I did...like I do."

Closing her eyes, Zoi took a deep breath. "Jun, Its okay-"

"No, it's not." Jun said quickly. "It's not Zoi."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just be careful alright. With the stories of understanding. Mushi and Lee, though they have their baggage seem like trust worthy people ut I don't want to get too ahead of ourselves. If they knew..."

"I know Zoi." Jun said quietly. "I know."

"They are probably still waiting for us outside. Come on."

Zoi nodded and followed her brother out of the apartment where their new found friends awaited.


	3. Chapter 3 Jobs and the Fire Nation

_Never hide things from hardcore thinkers. They get more aggravated, more provoked by confusion than the most painful truths._

Finding a job was easier said than done for Zoi and Jun, however Iroh and Zuko seemed to have one in no time at all. Iroh had found a simple tea shop in the lower ring as well as a small apartment. Jun eventually found a labor job, taking down and building new buildings. Zoi ended up as a waitress in a small restaurant near their apartment. Life was simple, and quiet, and Zuko hated it. He was the prince of the fire nation and yet here he was serving tea in the lower ring of the earth kingdom with his uncle. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Zoi showed up a lot, to Zuko's dismay. As it turned out, much like his uncle, Zoi had an annoying love for tea. Though he knew she could find tea shops all over the capital, Zoi insisted on going to the one they worked at. When he had asked her why she smiled at him, and asked him why she would want to be anywhere else? If he really thought about it, Zoi nor her brother had truly done anything to him to make him dislike them, but his concern of the siblings discovering who he and his uncle were loomed over him like a dark cloud. As it turned out, Zoi and Jun were not the ones to worry about. Jet, the guy he had met on the boat a few weeks prior, had been closely watching them. Zuko wasn't sure if Jet was aware the he knew this, but if so made no indication. One day, on a particularly busy evening at the tea shop, Jet burst into the room with his weapons drawn. Zoi and Jun looked to one another to Zuko and Iroh who did the same.

"Those two are firebenders!" He shouted pointing to Zuko and Iroh. "I saw the old man heating his tea!"

Two earth kingdom guards raised an eyebrow at Jet. "He works in a tea shop."

"They are firebenders, you have to believe me."

The guards began to stand, telling Jet to put down his weapons. Jet did not listen t them however, and challenged Zuko, who took one of the guards swords, agreeing to give him a show if that is what he wanted. The crowd, including Zoi and Jun watched as the two boys fought one another, first inside the tea shop and then in the street.

"Should we help him?" Zoi asked her brother, lightly touching his arm. Jun shook his head.

"He's got it."

Zoi watched the two fight and couldn't help but wonder if the aim was for one to kill the other or just disarm them. Jet came in clearly trying to provoke Lee and she wondered if he would think it mattered in the long run whether he was right or wrong. If Lee had been a firebender, and displayed such, would Jet set out to kill? If so would he believe that it was just? And if Lee had not been so knowledgeable with swords to defend himself, would Jet have killed him just to make sure? If he had harmed Lee, only to find out he was not in fact a fire bender, what would he do? Zoi was wanted to be under the impression that Lee was set out only to make a point and take down Jet so that he would stop attacking, however watching them she was not so sure. At many points had Jet not moved the way he had, Lee could have seriously injured or even killed him. It made her wonder if had done so before. Soon the Da Li show up and with the various witnesses present, Jet is taken away. The tea shops owner then closes the tea shop, telling the customers they will be open tomorrow after everything has been cleaned up. As the crowed disbursts, Jun silently begins to walk back toward home when he notices Zoi not with him. He stops and looks to see her still looking in the tea shop.

"You coming?" He asks, causing her to look back at him.

"You go on, I'll be home soon."

Jun glances from his sister to the tea shop before nodding and making his leave. Zoi walks up the the front entrance and leans against the door frame as Lee and Mushi sweep up the pieces on wood and broken glass.

"That common behavior for you? Being attacked like that?"

"Not in a tea shop. That's a first." Lee says grumpily.

Zoi nodded taking in his answer. She had more questions. Questions that would probably go unanswered by the two tea shop workers.

"Is there a reason you are still here? Or are you just standing there for no reason? Lee asked harshly. She wasn't sure if his sour mood had to do with the fight that had just transpired or the fact that he had to clean up after the mess they made.

"Working here bores you, doesn't it?" She asked. Mushi chuckled as he took a pile of broken wood to the back.

"What serving tea? No, it's extremely exciting." Lee responded in a sarcastic tone.

Zoi gave a small laugh of her own. "Whatever you did, before you came here, must have been much more fulfilling. More action packed."

"And what makes you think that?" Lee asked glaring at her.

"Because of what just happened." Zoi said, as if she were stating the obvious. "That guy came in here and you were ready for him. Happy to fight him. Like you were glad for the excuse."

Zuko scoffed as he turned away to finish sweeping.

"If I had known what a wreck he was going to make the place, maybe I would have given you a better heads up."

That caused Zuko to stop and turn to face her abruptly.

"You knew about this?! That he was going to come here?!"

Zoi shrugged. "Not exactly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Zoi and Jun sat on the steps of the outside of their apartment, enjoying the night time air when Jet appeared. He struck up conversation casually enough, asking the two how they had been doing, saying how he remembered them from the boat and thought he would stop and say hello. The conversation quickly turned however as he brought up Lee and Mushi._

 _"You guys hang around that guy and his uncle right?"_

 _Zoi raised an eyebrow. "Lee and Mushi? Yeah, why?"_

 _Jet looked around a moment before crossing his arms and in a low tone asking. "Have you noticed anything weird about them?"_

 _Jun and Zoi looked to one another before shaking their heads._

 _"No, what are you talking about?" Asked Zoi confused._

 _"Their firebenders." Jet claimed with an angry look in his eye._

 _"Right. And how did you figure that?" Jun asked unamused._

 _"I saw the old man heat his tea with his hands!"_

 _Blinking Zoi shook her head. "Alright, well, why are you telling us for?"_

 _"Why am I telling-" Jet rubbed his face in frustration. "Are you not angry or concerned?! Fire nation have breached the Earth Kingdom! Who knows what they are planning!"_

 _"Jet, I really don;t think those two are fire nation and even if they were, I really don't care." Jun replied calmly._

 _"How can you not care?! How is that not important to you!?" Jet asked astonished at how little response he was getting from the two._

 _"Why would we? Zoi chimed in. "I mean, honestly, I have been around those two a lot, and have seen no signs of them being fire nation, but even if I had, I don't think we need to worry about any devious plans. Its a boy and his uncle working at a tea shop, what's to be afraid of? "_

 _"I can't believe what Im listening to right now." Jet said shaking his head. "Fire nation are bad people, they can't just come here and act like they belong."_

 _Zoi sighed. "Jet, thats not fair."_

 _"They killed my parents Zoi! The took everything from me! Thats not fair. Do you two have even an inkling of what that feels like?!" Jet exclaimed with anger and frustration._

 _Zoi looked down and closed her eyes, while Jun gave Jet a hard look. His jaw set as he clench and unclenched his fists._

 _"So what are you gonna do about it?" Jun then asked tightly._

 _Jet twirled the piece of wheat in his mouth and shoved his hands in his pockets._

 _"Why? Gonna run and tell the fire nation scum your all buddy buddy with?" He responded coldly._

 _"I just wanna know why your standing her crying about fire nation if your not gonna do anything about it. A teenager and his old man to much for ya tough guy? You do whatever you want Jet, but leave me and my sister out of it. We got our own shit, we don't need yours."_

 _Scoffing, Jet glared. "Im going to bide my time. They'll slip up, then you'll see."_

 _"And if they dont?" Zoi asked annoyed._

 _"Then, I'll make'em."_

oOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"And you didn't think to mention any of that?!" Lee yelled annoyed.

"I'm not sure what I thought he meant when he said he would make you, but dueling you in the middle of a tea shop wasn't it. Convenient sword skills you got."

"Yeah, I've had some practice." Lee glared.

"I'm sure." Zoi looked at Lee one last time before making her way out of the shop when he called out to her.

"Why didn't you care?" He asked.

Zoi gave him a confused look.

"Why didn't you care that he thought we were Fire nation? Even if he was wrong, shouldn't have worried you anyway? The possibility?"

Zoi shrugged. "Should it?" Swallowing, Zoi looked at him. "The Fire nation is...run by a bad man. Who is followed by other bad people, but Im not going to stand here and believe that every Fire nation citizen is out to get me, or anyone else for that matter. If there was Fire nation in this city, just, living their lives? Why would I ever be worried about that? Why would I ever worry about people trying to to have the opportunity so few will give them?"

"What opportunity?" Lee grumbled. "To live in this dump? In hiding?"

"The opportunity to be better." Replied Zoi,before she turned away once more and left his sight.

Zuko stared at the door way for a moment longer, contemplating her words. Zoi and her brother were a mystery to him and it was in that moment that Zuko realized that even though the two (Though Zoi more so than Jun) had made a habit of hanging around his uncle and himself, he really did not know anything about them or vise versa. Ideally that was the better way for them to continue. Zuko and his uncle had not talked much about their fake back stories, but the topic itself never came up. No one care where they came from or why they came to the city. It was perfect, and maybe that was why Zuko hated it so much. Nobody cared. Nobody questioned. They could stay here. They could stay but Zuko didn't want to. He wanted people to care, to question, just so it would give them a reason to leave.

Later that evening on their way home, Iroh let out a chuckle. "Well, that was an exciting day wouldn't you say?"

"Exciting?! Uncle that guy tried to expose us!" Zuko whispered harshly.

Iroh nodded. "Yes, perhaps I should have taken Jun's warning more seriously. Could have saved our poor employer some trouble."

Zuko stopped. "You knew about this too?! Why would you tell me?!"

"Tell you what nephew?" Iroh asked confused. "That that boy had grown to question us? You seemed to have already noticed that."

"You could have mentioned he was planning to attack us!"

"I did not know he would. Jun came to me a few days ago and felt the need to tell me Jet had the idea in his head that we were dangerous people and that he may try and provoke you to make a point. I had no idea what exactly that would entail." His uncle answered honestly.

"You still should have said something." Zuko grumbled as they continued on.

"And have you looking over your shoulder even more than you already are? I think not. Beside, I think you handled that situation just fine. Having a street fight was perhaps a little dramatic, but you kept your anger in check and controlled any urge you may have had to bend. That is something to be proud of."

"Why did Jun even say anything to you? Why does he care about what some random guy is saying about other random people in his life? What are those two hiding?" Zuko questioned allowed.

Shaking his head Iroh sighed. "Always the suspicious one. Has it ever occurred to you that sometimes people do things because it is the right thing to do? Not everyone needs a motive to be kind Zuko. We have been friendly with Zoi and Jun, so why would they not feel it is important to give a heads up that someone may got out of their way to do ill by us."

"Except they didnt warm us, Jun warned _you_."

"Probably because they knew, much like I did, that you would over react. You are an easy person to read when it comes to these things Prince Zuko."

Zuko slammed the door to his room causing Iroh to smile. "So easy to read."


End file.
